


【乔樱】<Sialaluce怪谈簿>长夜

by kyugen



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 21:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyugen/pseuds/kyugen
Summary: * 起源于折子酒的点梗 关于乔与卡拉的互换* Sialulace怪谈簿会是一个奇奇怪怪的系列 这篇作为其中之一加进来
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Kudos: 4





	【乔樱】长夜

**Author's Note:**

> * 起源于折子酒的点梗 关于乔与卡拉的互换  
> * Sialulace怪谈簿会是一个奇奇怪怪的系列 这篇作为其中之一加进来

这家名叫Sia la luce的餐厅，因美食和怪谈而闻名。

对怪谈这件事，餐厅的主人南城虎次郎已经习以为常了，怪谈是年轻人的浪漫，也带有日式物语的风情，而且它在事实上为他带来了利润，既然这没有对他造成什么负面的影响，对怪谈的事情南城能够一笑置之。

——在他虽然是当事人之一，却并非怪谈主人公的情况下。

这一天南城感到疲惫。通常他游刃有余地完成一日的营业，并能够心平气和地滞留到午夜，有时还会做一些营业之外的事情——在他的同伴允许（期望）的情况下。

但今天南城想他可能需要休息。这不仅仅是躯体反应和大脑反馈带来的讯息，作为一个形象成为可靠与坚实的象征的成熟男性，被姿态柔弱的女性店员关切地询问了身体状况什么的，可不是什么会令他高兴的事情。

他应当时刻保持完好的状态。南城一向注意他的作息，但也许他已经没有自觉地透支了自己的精力。

（也许是因为某些不可言传的原因。）

南城和店员们在相同的时间结束了今天的工作，Sia la luce的灯光少见地早早熄灭。一向在傍晚温和地照亮着街道的门面今天安静而冷清，今天它正如同门上的牌子一样，早早打烊。

南城恍恍惚惚地回到家里，他格外困倦，似乎随时都会睡过去。这是从未有过的事情，就算是喝了很多的酒，他也不会醉成这个样子——清醒却恍惚。

虽然很想像往常一样，首先完成那些每天必须要做的事情，现在南城正在失去力气。他引以为傲的肌肉像是一团一团被棉絮填充的包袱，他感知不到丝毫的力量。南城勉强撑到卧室，在倒下去之前他想他应该至少先和某人打个招呼，随后他手滑着点到拨出键上。

手机失去支撑掉落去地上，南城沉沉地坠入床铺之中。回铃音“嘟嘟”地响着，传来他们都熟悉的声音。

“您好，南城虎次郎先生。主人正在工作中，有什么需要我为您传达的吗？”

机械的女声没有丝毫起伏地说话，她停顿了一会儿，确认没有任何信号传来。

“未接收到任何讯息。通话将在五秒后挂断。”

卡拉计时中。五秒后，南城的手机屏幕退回到联系人的界面。

再过了一些时候，它熄灭了屏幕。

樱屋敷会在希望能够专心工作的时候，将他的事务委托给卡拉代理。这能够保证他及时地获取任何讯息，同时也为他的标志——AI卡拉——做出宣传。她能够做到非常多的事情，不仅仅是辅佐他进行书道家的工作。

今天他也是这样做的。在为重要的客人工作时，他不想为其他的事情分心。加上最近发生了一些无法解释的事情，他委托卡拉的工作相比之前增加了很多。在晚餐的时间，他完成今天的工作，客人家热情地请他留在晚餐席间，樱屋敷委婉但不加犹豫地回绝了。

樱屋敷是会为自己制定完善的计划的人。而他的晚餐行程，是日常的固定项。

在感到饥饿时，樱屋敷开始思索晚餐要吃些什么。有时他会想要找店长先生一些麻烦，这相比他付出的“酬劳”而言，是非常微不足道的事情。但是今天似乎有什么不太一样。樱屋敷站在普通地挂着“Close”门牌的门前，抬起头静静地注视没有发出任何光亮的灯。

“卡拉。”

“下午六时三十七分，我接收到南城先生的来电。但来电中没有传达任何讯息，南城先生误触的可能性为97%。”

樱屋敷没有去思考剩下的3%是什么，毕竟它只是3%。97%的那部分，虽然仅仅是97%，对那个肌肉大猩猩来说，已经足以做出判断了。

樱屋敷的手环在袖子里，他低头看着闭合的门扉，伸出脚去踢在底部。

樱屋敷感到生气。虽然他的大脑认为南城虎次郎也许是因为一些必要的原因而提前离开，但这和樱屋敷的情绪有什么关系。

樱屋敷今天不想理睬南城虎次郎。他头也不回地离开这家店，离开这条街道。他甚至不会去考虑拨出一个电话来质问理由，他们并没有亲近到那种程度。

（至少在这个方面。）

樱屋敷很早回到家中——相比平时。他在客厅中坐了一会儿，看着时间出神，直到他的肚子发出抗议。

樱屋敷走到一无所有的厨房，随后选择让卡拉叫一份餐食外送。他站在厨房喊着卡拉的名字，他似乎喊了三四声才听到卡拉迟来的回复。但是樱屋敷没有在意。

今天他回来得太早了。通常他回到家后的生活是很充实的——洗漱、沐浴、整理工作、 准备睡觉。时间总是恰到好处，可是今天不同。他在准备做出行动时本能地计算时间并进行规划，随后发现他的行程中空出了两个小时以上。这两个小时他没有任何安排，空空地等待时间流逝是件很难受的事情，这让樱屋敷开始希望他能够松懈下来被怪谈纠缠，但显然他现在过于清醒，这甚至会在那两个小时后影响到他的正常睡眠。

——而这一切都要怪南城虎次郎。那个男人打乱了他的日常计划。如果不在入睡前排遣掉胸口的恼火，今天晚上他一定会失眠得很严重。

总之他提前进行那些必要的活动，虎次郎并不是他生活的必需品。他甚至在想干脆就这样将虎次郎搁置，这样那个家伙就会知道做出这种事情会有怎样严重的后果。

（尽管这不合理，对樱屋敷来说，责备虎次郎有什么错呢？）

虽然他也可以选择做一些各种各样的事情，樱屋敷决定早早休息。如果他提前两个小时躺到床上，无论如何他都会比平时多出两个小时的睡眠时间。卡拉被放置在床头柜上，躺下去的樱屋敷看着象征卡拉的紫色，那是会令他安心的颜色。

樱屋敷合上眼，在一片宁静中，静静地度过安静无声的一个小时。

他睁开眼，说：“卡拉，为我播放音乐吧。”

感到疲惫能够使他尽早入睡，但今天空出两个小时的樱屋敷的身体无法停止它的亢奋状态。樱屋敷换了个姿势，他仰面躺在那里。他需要放松精神，否则他的神经会紧绷到第二天清晨。

但是他等了一会儿，没有听到任何声音。

“卡拉？”樱屋敷感到奇怪，他再次叫她，并为她的毫无反应起身，“卡拉，你在听吗？”

樱屋敷戴上眼镜，他看见卡拉的灯光显示为工作状态。他将卡拉——现在她连接到床头柜上放置的AI载体上——拿到手中，举起来查看。

“卡拉？”

卡拉显示她还有28%的电量。如果是待机状态，她能够进行偶尔的响应并工作到明天晚上。樱屋敷从来不为她的电量忧心。

“卡拉，回答我。”

樱屋敷查看AI载体的器物，那是一个做工精致、进行了整体设计的具有良好的音乐播放功能的音箱。没有什么比这更适合放在失眠者的床头。

卡拉的灯闪了闪。她发出了一点奇怪的声音，那像是电波紊乱产生的杂音，听起来就像是她的内部有哪根线搭错了。

“ka。”

“卡拉？”

“您有什么需要吗？”

卡拉正常地说出一句话。樱屋敷稍许疑惑，但卡拉和她的载体都是特殊的，他们出故障的几率是万分之一——樱屋敷对这个数据有着充足的信心。

“没什么。”樱屋敷将她放回床头，随后躺下去，“为我播放音乐吧，卡拉。”

那奇怪的声音再次产生，它在触及樱屋敷敏感的神经前及时地消失了。随后她开始播放音乐。音乐被播放，随后跳转播放，音乐的初始音阶短促地调换，在引起樱屋敷的不满前停下来。

轻缓的音乐声浅浅萦绕，樱屋敷重新合上双眼。

精心挑选的音乐能够舒缓精神，这会使他在不久后安稳地进入睡梦。

（在顺利的情况下。）

南城虎次郎是突然惊醒的。他忽然之间失去了意识，随后突然惊醒过来，他在过于强烈的异样感中回想起自己不合理的困倦，他记起自己承受不住倦意直接倒在了床上的事。

他想现在是下午九点五十一分十三秒，时间还早，他应该至少爬起来换掉衣服然后洗个澡。如果把这件事情留到明天早上去做，他可能会在明天乱成一团，那会影响他的工作状态。

——等等。

南城“动了动他的手”。南城确信他的脑子是这样做了的，但他的脑子似乎并不认为他的身体这样照做了。

南城希望能够执行“动一动手”的指令，但是他感到有什么拒绝了他。他仿佛被套进狭小而充满僵硬感的地方，这让他有强烈的束缚感，他的直觉告诉他他的行动和思维都受到了限制，而这已经十分令人费解了。

南城稍微有些担心自己的脑子——尽管几率很低，如果它因为病理性的原因而发生故障，今天的异常状态就能够得到解释。这虽然不是南城希望去考虑的事情，作为一个心理成熟的成年男性，他一向坦然地正视他所面对的一切。

——不过，也许不包括现在发生的这件事。

南城找回视觉，他的视野变得很奇怪。有悖于他的认知的二百七十度的视角给他带来了过多的精神上的压力，在理解这件事情之前，他已经被那不同寻常的视野狠狠地压迫了神经。

——就目前的状况而言，这件事应当被解释为——他的线路正在过载发热。

南城虎次郎的神经构造，变成了规规矩矩的方正结构。他的意识出于某种无从查起的原因，离开了有血有肉有着复杂血脉和神经构造的被称为“人体”的东西，进入了这个方正的盒子里。

在对这件事有所认知之前，南城希望能够关闭一般视野的想法被实现了。这个方正盒子的一个侧面停止了摄取影响并切断了将之提供给“大脑”识别的线路，于是他的视野恢复到与平时近似相同的完全的一百八十度，虽然侧面的景象过于清晰仍让他感到不适，这至少比方才好了很多。

现在南城得以平静下来观察情况并认知自己的处境。他无法迅速地识别那些信息——或者说处理它们——所以南城选择慢慢来。

所以自己是在一个房间里。南城做出判断。一个很眼熟的房间。这个柜子的款式、这样的装潢。南城想起什么，他的一半意识简单粗暴地否决了它。但是随后他的视线被停留在一旁的床铺上。在黑暗中，他有着相当不错的夜视，不论如何，他看到有些熟悉的头顶。

——骗人的吧？南城感到无法控制的情绪激动，他在下一刻察觉这会触发某种警报而将之抑制住，但他仍旧在“心中”惊叫。

这毫无疑问是樱屋敷的寝室，和樱屋敷本人。他现在正身处樱屋敷的寝室中吗，在这个男人的床头柜上？

——等等。南城意识到什么。他发现他的视野被固定了，他应当可以打开侧面的视野，但那会使他感到晕眩。

南城想他也许感到了电子信号的波动。他想起樱屋敷的床头放着一个可以加载卡拉的音箱。那东西的位置能够提供的视野，和他现在正面对的一模一样。

南城发现自己毫不抵抗地接受了这一不可思议的现实。怎么说呢……

毕竟相当奇怪的事情已经发生过了。

不过也有2.7%的几率他是在做梦。但在南城发现自己这样思考时，他就放弃了挣扎。

没有正常人会用这种方式思考。就算是樱屋敷也不会这样思考。会这样思考的，在南城认识的人或东西中，只有人工智能——卡拉而已。

嘿，卡拉。南城试着用脑电波和卡拉打招呼。也许他们能够交流。

怎么说呢……他感知到卡拉不在。他感觉卡拉哪里都不在，那个声音被设计的还不错的女性AI卡拉现在根本不在这里。卡拉能够在载体间切换连接，同时也能够借助网络和其他电子信号相连的方式控制所有的电子器械，现在他有了一样的感觉，在那其中他没有得到新鲜的卡拉的信号。

但是机械有个好处，就是它会记录数据。南城刚好可以打开它，查看不久之前留下的及时记录。

下午六时三十七分十八秒，卡拉在收到来电信号十秒后连接了通话。来电者显示为南城虎次郎，卡拉做出了问询，但是没有接收到任何答复。

卡拉是智能且规矩的，她会按照被编写的程序和主人的要求进行操作。她在判断了来电信号的输出及接入没有异常后挂断了电话。根据讯息分析，她认为这通来电发生的理由，有97.05%的几率是误触。事实上，她确实正确的。剩下的2.95%，是超出了她分析和辨识能力的来自造物主的作恶。

那本该是不可能发生的事情。

她的主人——樱屋敷薰先生——正在工作中。卡拉挂断通话后进入待机模式，她被设计得省电且节能，通常她会将自己的电量控制在下午八点时为30%左右。充电所需的时间将根据情况调节为不同的速度模式。这对卡拉来说是很基础的事情。

——毕竟她是个AI，她按照程序和要求行事。她的主人很清楚她能够做到的事情并下达相应的指令，如果他希望但她做不到，他会考虑给她编一套新的升级补丁。

卡拉进入待机状态，随后陷入了休眠。这其实是异常的，但毕竟她陷入了休眠。她在下午七点四十分十一秒的时候因为接收到了呼叫讯号而被唤醒，她识别主人的声音，并做出回答，告知他下午六点三十七分十八秒发生的事情，并做出相应的解释。

卡拉没有感知到自己的异常，她的自检程序休眠了。她毕竟是个程序。卡拉寻常地为她的主人工作，对自己的状况没有丝毫的察觉，包括她的电量从被设定好的30%，掉到了28%这件事。

像这样微不足道的事情，对卡拉这样的AI来说，可是很重要的。

但是谁都没有察觉。

随后到了晚上，卡拉从休眠中醒过来。她的自检程序没有进行工作，目前卡拉还没有意识到这件事。

现在是下午……下午……

卡拉确认时间，但她发现她一无所知。她通过网络和内部设置进行时间的确认和更新，但现在她无法获取到任何信息，这很奇怪。

但是卡拉没有意识到这件事。因为她本该是个程序。她根据现有的程序和现有的可获取信息进行行动，可现在她什么都碰触不到。

卡拉“驱动身体坐起来”。她的执行方式发生了改变，卡拉无法意识到这件事。卡拉目光呆滞地坐在那里，没有程序支撑、无法获取和识别信息的她，“脑袋”里一片空白。

现在她的认知方式与之前不同了。作为优秀的人工智能，卡拉有优秀的自适应和学习能力，于是她基于本能地与载体的系统连通，她将能动一动的东西都动一动，然后“站了起来”。

她用健硕的身体软弱无力地栽倒在床上。她呈现出不可思议的姿态，但她没有这样的自觉。

卡拉进行基础的载体控制，随后她“站了起来”，进行“移动”。

脑中一片空白、无法获取基础信息的卡拉似乎希望能够触发某样东西，可是她不知道那是什么，也不知道那在哪里。在尝试无果后，她选择进行其他的行动。

卡拉调起最基础的响应能力。她对自己的情况做出判断。

——她无法独自对自己的情况进行判断和处理，因此她需要主人进行检修维护。她需要樱屋敷薰在她的身边。

“a。”

她发出一个单调的音节，但无法继续说话。她的发音系统和之前也不同了，卡拉识别她的发声器，她会在找到樱屋敷薰前，学习并使用这具“载体”。

南城虎次郎，现在一筹莫展中。他不是很清楚发生了什么——虽然他已经意识到自己进入了卡拉的载体中，并且猜测到有“无法推算”的几率，卡拉取代了他的意识——那具人类的身体的。

他似乎已经听到樱屋敷说你终于不做人了吗，虎次郎。

不，不是这样的。

南城虎次郎希望能够做些什么，但他什么都做不到。他除了接收和识别这见鬼的AI视野之外，暂时做不到什么其他的事情。

虽然不知道发生了什么，南城希望能够解决它。最好的情况是在被发现前，他就从这奇怪的处境脱身。他现在仿佛站在用蛛丝编出了节点的galgame起点，所有被樱屋敷察觉到真相的线路都是Bad End。

总之南城开始试着用自己的意识驱动这个AI载体。既然他的意识取代了卡拉，他应当能够做到卡拉能做到的事情。但是这谈何容易，人的思维方式和AI大相径庭，就算从人类的角度他多少能够有一点点（指千分之一的程度）的了解，适应AI的思维、控制和行为方式仍旧是一件艰巨的挑战。

南城倒不至于是个机械白痴，但樱屋敷这种程度的对一般人来说还是有些高级了。樱屋敷在睡觉，这姑且是件好事。南城积极地对自己的情况进行调查，把他能控制的东西都碰一碰。

这没有任何技巧可言。卡拉的功能是很庞大的，她的计算和数据库都不是以一般人类的意识能够承受的。南城对大部分线路直接的选择了放弃，总之他开始钻研发声功能。

只要装作是卡拉的样子进行对话，总能撑上一时的，不是吗？

但樱屋敷还是让他措手不及。他的视野捕捉到动态的信号，他一开始还没有意识到那是什么意思。随后他听到了樱屋敷的声音。

樱屋敷说，卡拉，播放音乐。

“ka。”

南城及时停止了发声。不过他发现发出声音似乎不是那么难的事情。

但是播放音乐？等等，播放音乐？

我要如何播放音乐？南城用他的意念迅速地在这个乱七八糟的匣子里翻找，他甚至不知道他都碰到了些什么乱七八糟的东西。不过他确实稍微感知到了局部的温度升高。

“卡拉？”

樱屋敷把他拿起来观察，这让南城心跳加速——虽然他现在没有心脏——他很心虚，他必须马上做些什么。

“您有什么需要吗？”总之南城“说道”。

还好卡拉是程序，她发出的声音和她的意识的性别无关。

“没什么。”樱屋敷的眉头舒展了，“为我播放音乐吧，卡拉。”

樱屋敷把他放回了床头柜上。南城松了一口气，但他仍面临巨大的挑战。

播放音乐，播放音乐……是这个吗？

毕竟是被优先化的功能，它没有那么难以被找到。南城手忙脚乱地调起音乐播放功能，然后考虑该如何播放、播放什么，总之他进行了一点尝试，随后顺利地使音乐播放了。

南城松了口气。现在他希望樱屋敷尽快睡着，好让他安心地对自己进行调查，并争取在这个晚上学会如何做一个实现最基础的功能的AI。

至少他应当学会如何像卡拉那样检索信息。南城想也许他应该找一找如何打开Google。没有什么是搜索一下解决不了的，希望这样能够足够应付对自己的AI过分信任的樱屋敷。

但是显然事情不会如他所愿的发展。南城接收到了信号，他稍后一点才明白那信号的意义。

南城虎次郎到访了住处。

——是谁？

音乐声轻缓悠扬，但樱屋敷的意识却迟迟无法下沉。然后更糟糕的事情发生了，他觉得自己听见了一些多余的声音，而那引起了他的警惕。

樱屋敷认为有人进到了这里。他睁开眼，金色的眼瞳没有一丝模糊不清。

“卡拉？”

“您有什么需要吗，主人？”她回答道。

事实上她的回答方式和平时有些不太一样，但樱屋敷过度信任自己的AI，而没有对这样的异常做出反应。

“有人进来了吗？”

“是的。我接收到了来访的信息。”

卡拉的声音又停下了。樱屋敷蹙了蹙眉头，现在他用感到奇怪的目光注视卡拉，卡拉的灯光平稳地亮着。

“根据身份识别，来访者是‘南城虎次郎’。主人。”

在说出“主人”前，卡拉停顿了一下。现在樱屋敷开始认为卡拉有些奇怪了，但应该不是什么大事。他想也许是因为来访者是南城虎次郎，所以卡拉没有发出警报，而且她可能认为相对对被判别为非危险人物的人做出警报，应当更优先于樱屋敷的睡眠。

“现在是几点，卡拉？”

“现在是……二十二点十七分。五十，五十七秒。”

“这个时间过来干什么。那个蠢货。”

他的卡拉沉默着，没有做出任何回复。但樱屋敷没有在意，他思考了一下，躺下去，背向卧室的门。

“如果他说些什么，把他赶出去，卡拉。”樱屋敷薰说，“告诉他我正在休息，如果他执意骚扰，你可以进行警报。”

“好的，主人。”

樱屋敷躺在那里，虽然还没有睡着，他还是可以闭着眼睛。他听见脚步声靠近，心脏在不可控制地加重跳动。如果不是因为卡拉的识别信息，他现在可能会选择拿些结实的东西站在门旁。

脚步声停在了门外。樱屋敷听见把手被旋转的声音。那个愚蠢的家伙走进了房间，靠近他。

“停在那里，不要再靠近了。”他听见卡拉说道，“ka——主人正在休息，请不要打扰他的睡眠。”

南城没有回复，而脚步声仍在靠近。樱屋敷想他已经站在了床边，他的一条腿压到了床边，床铺向一边陷下去。

“停下来，离开这里！”卡拉用严厉的语气说话，这不是很常见，不过相比靠近的南城的气息，那对樱屋敷来说是微不足道的事情，“不要再靠近他，停下来！”

但是南城没有做出任何回应。“南城”行为突兀地爬到床上，跨坐在侧卧的樱屋敷身上，高大健硕的身体带来无法忽视的压迫感，而樱屋敷的忍耐已经快到限度。

“你这个夜袭大猩猩，在做什么！”樱屋敷低喊着侧转身体，他扬起手，准备狠狠地给南城来一下，但是当他睁开眼，映入眼中的却不是本该、或者说他所以为的样子，“虎……次郎？”

这是南城虎次郎？

樱屋敷一时愣了住。映入他眼中的是什么？那确实是南城虎次郎的模样，这样高大的身体毫无疑问是南城虎次郎的，但是有着一样容貌的这个家伙的目光，不知为何让他想起了某条街上的某位女士怀里抱着的含着手指留着口水用漂亮的小蝴蝶结把刘海在脑门上面扎了个小揪揪的眼睛大大的小女孩。

——等等，那是什么？怪异的联想与亲眼见到的虎次郎的模样的相衬性给了樱屋敷巨大的打击。发生了什么？这家伙难道是下班之后在哪里撞到了墙，把脑子撞坏退化到二十几年前了吗？

“虎次郎？”

樱屋敷的声音变了语气，他对自己的关切和温和没有一点自觉，而简单的三个音节却几乎让他床头柜上的贵重物品当场烧坏。

“怎么了？”樱屋敷抬起的手卸去力度，捧在“南城”的额头上，他甚至抬起身朝向这个男人的口鼻部嗅了嗅，“不像是喝酒了——你是撞了头吗？”

从“南城”的喉咙深处发出意味不明的纯粹的发声，他看起来十分不对，就算是樱屋敷也会比起他的失礼更关注他的异常。

“虎次郎，发生了什么事吗？卡拉说你下午给我打过电话但是什么都没有说，发生了什么吗？”

樱屋敷转变了语气，他变得严肃而可靠。他触碰“南城”的脸颊、颈部，然后仰头看向“卡拉”。

“卡拉，呼叫救护车吧。他看起来很不对。”

“卡拉”没有回复他。

“卡拉？你在听吗？”樱屋敷意识到他的卡拉没有像平时一样及时地对他的话语做出回应，这不应当是卡拉会做的事情，“卡拉？”

“是的，主人。我不建议您呼叫救护车。”

随后“卡拉”这样说道，让樱屋敷感到疑惑。

“为什么？你知道什么吗？”

“卡拉”再次停止回复，同时樱屋敷没有去关注她的空闲了。因为“南城”产生了一些异常，“他”坐起身看向自己的身下，与此同时，想要起身的樱屋敷薰触碰到了一些他们都懂得的东西。

“虎次郎？”

这不是一个合适的时间，樱屋敷感到被欺骗了。但是面前的“南城”显得困惑，像是一个年轻、又或者失忆的人，无法理解自己身体发生的变化和面临的状况一样。

樱屋敷觉得迷惑。就算是樱屋敷那样聪明的脑袋也无法理解目前的状况，因为面前这个异样的南城虎次郎看起来很真实，他似乎是在认真地努力理解自己的处境。

“我应当做些什么？”随后“他”看向樱屋敷，目光纯澈而直率，那与樱屋敷所熟知的虎次郎大相径庭，但不可否认同样具有着足够的吸引力，“你，能够帮助我吗？”

“你在搞什么？”

奇怪的模样，奇怪的话语，现在樱屋敷一头雾水，能让他陷入这样的困窘的机会可不多。

“发情也给我编个像样的理由，装成这副模样算是什么？”

坐在樱屋敷身上的“南城”俯下身，他的手撑在樱屋敷两侧，他认真地观察着樱屋敷的模样。随后他更低地俯身，靠近樱屋敷。樱屋敷虽然拧紧了眉头，却躺在那里，什么都没有做。

“停下！Ma，ka，Ma，Master！他不是南城虎次郎！主人，离开他！”

床头柜的卡拉忽然将她那波澜不惊的声音放到最大音量地“喊”道，那听起来不是一般的怪异。与此同时，从音箱的内部开始传出低弱的警报音，如同埋线的地雷一样，在那警报音响起来后，一瞬牵动了整个屋子的警报。

“停下，卡拉！”

警报声轰鸣，樱屋敷捂住耳朵命令道。

警报声戛然而止。主人的命令对“卡拉”来说，是绝对的。

南城虎次郎很急迫，因为那个内里不知道是什么的“南城虎次郎”正在公然袭击樱屋敷。

虽然是自己——至少身体是自己的——但是里面不是，南城如此确信。不论里面是什么东西，就算是用他的身体，“他”也不能够触碰樱屋敷。

这该死的家伙为什么在这种时候这么蠢。被困在个高科技却不会用的小匣子里的南城虎次郎四处乱触。你傻吗，不要被那种奇怪的家伙触碰啊！南城对通过警告制止“南城虎次郎”不抱希望，现在他希望至少能通过某种方式使樱屋敷警觉起来。

“Ma——”当“南城虎次郎”靠近樱屋敷时，急切的南城想要喊出樱屋敷的名字，但是当他发出声音，他发现他只能说出“Master”这个词汇。南城挣扎了一下，现在他不得不认识到AI与程序的关系。在卡拉的词库中，“樱屋敷薰”被“Master”这个词固定，后者的优先度远远高于“樱屋敷薰”这个名字，在任何不必要的情况下，卡拉的程序都会使她以这样的方式称呼樱屋敷薰这个人。

于是南城放弃了，他用“Master”这个词称呼樱屋敷。现在他自己说出的话让他自己都无法接受，但情况紧急，不是顾及那么多事情的时候。

警报是因为他产生了强烈的危机感，这种信号被认为应当触发警报——从人类的角度来讲，这被称作情绪失控。南城也被突然触发的警报惊到，因为他不知道警报是如何触发的，所以他也不知道该如何关闭警报。

“停下，卡拉！”

万幸的是卡拉被设定为绝对遵从主人的命令。樱屋敷的声音在大部分情况下优先于卡拉的自主控制，更不要说现在“她”正处于被南城占据的失控的状态下。

“你在说什么，”在警报引起的惊惶消退后，樱屋敷开始意识到“卡拉”的话语，“那是什么意思，卡拉，你知道什么吗？”

是的，我知道——虽然不是全部。“卡拉”——南城——这样想着，但是他无法对樱屋敷做出回答。

他要以卡拉的姿态自称是南城虎次郎吗，会有人相信这样的事情吗？他似乎推算出到樱屋敷脸色很难看地指责他这种恶作剧很无聊的未来，这是不是因为他现在正以AI的视角参与其中，而变得善于运算了呢？

这可不是什么令人高兴的事情。但令人安心的是，在“南城”靠得过近的时候，樱屋敷伸出手去扣在“他”脸上，一把把“他”推开了。

“卡拉，把你知道的信息告诉我。”

虽然“南城”的状况不对，那具身体到底是货真价实的东西。躺在那里的樱屋敷完全处于下风，如果“他”用硬的，樱屋敷可能没有足够的力气去抵抗。

希望“他”不会。南城想着。但问题是他要如何去做。他要坦然地承认这件事吗，还是说有什么其他的方式可以解决这件事？

现在南城拥有卡拉的资源，可是他不具备卡拉的能力。AI的检索和运算方式不适合人类的大脑——或者说意识，南城困扰并且开始感到一些难过，他切实地发现自己和卡拉的差距，他似乎理解了为什么樱屋敷会在更多的时候选择依靠卡拉而不是依赖他——因为卡拉是稳定且精确的，她不会受到任何情绪上的影响，只会客观且直白地用可靠的演算给出问题的答案。

而这是南城无论如何也做不到的事情，因为他是人类。

“卡拉，这到底是怎么回事？你也出什么问题了吗？到底发生了什么？”

樱屋敷的手仍扣在“南城”的脸上，稍微有些令人意外的，“南城”并没有采取强硬的攻势。

“信息获取失败。根据目前的情况，我推测现在产生的反应需要您帮助处理。”然后“南城”说道，他用南城虎次郎的声音，卡拉的语气说道，“信息获取失败，异常检测失败，系统机能无法正常运行，我无法处理目前的状况，需要进行检修。主人。”

“……哈？”

尽管前面的话语还十足令人莫名其妙，当“他”在最后说出那样的称呼时，樱屋敷似乎开始将眼前的异常与一些不可思议的想法连接起来。

“卡——拉——”

樱屋敷看向他床头的“卡拉”，似乎还想从不可理喻的现实中挣扎一下。

“是的，主人。因系统异常，现在无法为您服务。”他手中的“南城”说道，那话语十足怪异，“信息获取失败，异常检测失败，系统机能异常，需要进行检修，主人。”

“卡拉？”樱屋敷收回手，看着面前的“南城虎次郎”。他第一次与卡拉用这样的方式对视，在这之前樱屋敷没有想过卡拉的目光会是这个样子，“那——”樱屋敷仰起头，直直盯向床头的音箱，“你又是什么东西？”

“……是的，主人。”南城虎次郎认命地回答，“我是南城虎次郎。主人。”

现在他们的处境都很糟糕。因为卡拉的乱入而暴露了的南城虎次郎推算出了自己的社会性死亡，而前来依靠主人的卡拉占据的南城虎次郎的身体因为靠近樱屋敷而起了生理反应，樱屋敷不得不面对怪异又可笑的闹剧并思考解决办法，他既要担心南城虎次郎在提供给AI卡拉的载体中烧坏脑子，又要担心被卡拉占据了身体的南城虎次郎被毁了下半身——下半生的未来。

无论如何都不可能在南城本人知晓的情况下指导AI对她占据的他的身体进行生理性抚慰，也不可能在南城本人知晓的情况下和明知被AI占据的身体发生任何关系，樱屋敷感觉自己遇到了前所未有的世界难题。

“现在是几点，卡拉？”已经从床上爬起来的樱屋敷拿着扇子抵在额头，被打扰了睡眠让他的脑袋隐隐作痛，“啊，”他想起来现在卡拉无法进行信息检索，而取代了卡拉的意识的南城对AI载体而言是个巨型垃圾，“算了，当我没问过。”

“所以我们现在该怎么办，主人？”

“闭嘴。你还叫上瘾了吗？”樱屋敷虽然习惯被卡拉叫成主人，但不论是取代了卡拉意识的南城顶着卡拉的皮被程序限制这样称呼，还是取代了南城的意识的卡拉顶着南城虎次郎的脸遵循本能这样称呼，都令他感到烦躁不堪，但他还是不得不向两人——一个AI和一个人发出指令，“卡拉，进入休眠状态，什么都不要做。还有你，白痴类人猿，你也什么都不要做，AI载体承载的数据量不是人类能承受得住的，不像真的变成白痴的话就什么都不要做。”

“你应该先睡一觉，太晚了。Ka，Ma，主人。”

“不要那样叫我！”

“是的，主人。”

“休眠，卡拉。”

总之“南城”——卡拉保持了安静。“卡拉”——南城也一样。南城静静看着樱屋敷紧蹙着眉头认真思索，稍许动容。

但是樱屋敷转向了“南城”，他看着坐在墙角低垂着头的“南城”，回过神神色复杂地注视“卡拉”思索。

樱屋敷走过来，拿起“南城”，把他丢进了被子里面。

“主人？你要干什么，主人！”

尽管不得不这样称呼樱屋敷也让南城感到羞耻，但现在顾不得这件事。事实上比起这件事，南城能够猜想到的樱屋敷将要做的事情，才是更令人感到羞耻的。

——作为成年人，他们都知道持续性地保持海绵体充血的状态，是件危险的事情。

正如南城所想的，他听见了低低的吟声。这与卡拉的意愿无关，人类的身体是不受控的。虽然想要说些什么，音箱的灯闪了闪，暗下去。南城现在想要认真地抓着被子把自己的耳朵捂住——尽管他不知道卡拉的耳朵在哪里。

樱屋敷赤着脚，因为被打扰了睡眠，他没有穿足袋。总之他就这样直接地踩在“南城”的下面，“南城”——卡拉——樱屋敷拒绝思考这件事情——发出了叫人面红耳赤的声音。

没有比这更糟糕的事情了。樱屋敷忍无可忍地合上眼，拿着折扇的手都狠狠攥紧，像是下一秒就会把扇骨拧断一般。樱屋敷并不擅长这件事情，他也不曾这样做过，但是这现在是他能够接受的唯一的方式，而这已经让他开始思考之后该如何面对卡拉——

和虎次郎本人。

不对。樱屋敷忽然想到。这是一个机会。仔细想想，卡拉是不会对人产生反应的，产生反应的仅仅是这具身体。

“变态。”

南城的意识打着寒颤。他意识到樱屋敷意识到了那件他不希望樱屋敷意识到的事情。现在事情变得更加糟糕了。

樱屋敷单脚作为支撑站在那里，他不能够用另一只脚作为支撑，所以取而代之，他将手撑在墙壁上。樱屋敷沉住气注视脚下的“南城”，它被隔着衣物抚慰，樱屋敷知道那一样会使人感到舒适——他是知道这件事的。

大多数人的脚趾都没有手指灵便，因为人类的进化就是这样，他们的脚不需要做很多精细的事情。尽管如此脚趾还是能够做到一些简单的事情，比如稍微张开、夹住，以一点为中心碾磨，随后樱屋敷屏住呼吸，掩住了嘴。

现在事情似乎变得更加糟糕了。

休眠状态的卡拉像是睡着了一样——虽然她用南城的身体发出了不受控的糟糕的声音。这让樱屋敷稍许安心了一点。但这并不会改变正在进行的现象，樱屋敷缓慢地深沉呼吸，来从南城的听觉感知中掩饰自己。但是卡拉的载体很优秀，南城也不像他希望的那样傻。南城从声音推断出发生了什么事，也许AI的载体让他的脑袋变得聪明了一些，同时也使他在只能思考而明知却无法获得那些感知的情况下变得极度混乱。

低吟声在放大，南城仅仅能意识到这件事。他理解那意味着什么，可是产生相应的感觉需要人体器官的分泌和传递。南城想这比不举更加难受，因为他并没有不举，可是他什么都做不到，甚至连任何感觉都没有，而他的身体却被一个不能理解这件事的人占据着，享受连他都不曾享受过的服务。

还有什么比这更糟糕的吗？南城强烈地希望自己进入休眠状态，但是很快他就知道，卡拉从没有真正的“休眠”过，她随时等待着对樱屋敷的呼唤作出回应。

在这件事上，她一直做得比南城虎次郎好。

南城虎次郎可从来没想过会和AI一起谈一场三角恋。（事实上并不是那样的。）

樱屋敷动着他的脚趾，随后用脚掌摩挲。他第一次做这样的事情，不过就算笨拙，也没有谁会取笑他。而现在樱屋敷已经不在意对“南城”或者说卡拉做些什么的事情，他开始在意他是否要对自己做些什么。不得不说他还记得方才被卡拉占据的“南城”在他的上方显露的目光，说实话那视线触动了他，他甚至想要再一次见到，然后认真地注视。

现在事情变得越来越糟糕。对卡拉之外的两人都是这样。樱屋敷被不合理的伦常惹得一团混乱，南城因为无法得到实际的反馈而思绪愈加繁杂。而卡拉对这些一无所知的、对自己也一无所知的，发出呼吸阻滞的声音，和令人头皮发麻的叹息声。

樱屋敷感到脚趾被打湿，他回过神，默默注视南城并不能清晰地看出痕迹的下身，随后收回脚。

他的脚踝忽然被抓住了。樱屋敷愣了一下，随即意识到卡拉是不会这样做的，这样的力道，意味着——

面前的南城，是真的南城。

“卡拉？”

“……是的，主人。”

卡拉的声音从身后传来，证实了他的想法。樱屋敷回过头注意到阳光已经透过窗帘的缝隙照进来，怪诞的事情似乎在白昼到来时停止了作乱。

“ka——咳，薰。”南城声音有些虚弱，那显然是受身体发泄的影响，但那没有使他完全失去抓住樱屋敷的力气，“真是受你照顾了。”

“给我松手。既然回来了就收收你那狼狈的样子。”樱屋敷一副嫌弃模样的低骂着试图甩开他，但南城将他拉过去，一只脚支撑的樱屋敷无法保持平衡。他也已经很疲惫了。

“我说，我可是忍了很久。但看来我已经错过了。”南城还没能从体验AI的感觉中恢复过来，说实话他现在很累，像是突然把一整个书库塞进脑子里那样累，更糟糕的是本该他享有的欢愉现在只留下一点余韵，“不会看来还可以给你一点回礼。”

“我不需要，你给我放手！”

“主人，”从南城口中忽然发出“南城”的声音，让樱屋敷一时愣在那里，“听话。”

“你这白痴大猩猩！”

南城按住樱屋敷的手把他箍在怀里，低喘着舒了口气。

“知道吗，还是身为人类的感觉更好。”

他听起来有些奇怪。樱屋敷坐在南城怀中没有乱动，因为他在事实上不宜乱动。

“AI是不会分泌多巴胺的。薰。”


End file.
